


Call the Cleaners

by cowboykylux



Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gun Violence, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Murder, Murder Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “What do we have here?” You ask, your voice steady and calm, interested but not surprised. You know what this is, you know why they’re here.“Rats.” Your husband says, jaw clenched tight. “Or they would be.”Kylo hates rats.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814407
Kudos: 73





	Call the Cleaners

They’re shaking like wet dogs, when they’re dragged through the double doors of the Room. Well, calling it a room is a bit of a stretch, it’s a storage area deep in the bowels of an office building tucked away out of the prying eyes of the city. There’s boxes upon boxes stacked up on racks and shelves that clutter the space, but through a small pathway the Room opens up to a wider clearing of sorts.

You’re waiting there, leaning against the wall, out of the edge of light that the single bare bulb casts onto the floor. Kylo shoves them, two men who are bound and gagged, into the light. He shoves them down onto the floor.

“What do we have here?” You ask, your voice steady and calm, interested but not surprised. You know what this is, you know why they’re here.

“Rats.” Your husband says, jaw clenched tight. “Or they would be.”

Kylo hates rats.

He stands on the opposite end of the room, just barely within sight. You like the dramatic shadows, like how they play across his face. His eyes glitter, two pin-pricks of light in the dark. Your cunt throbs for it.

“What a pity, they’re old enough to not make such stupid decisions – ” You start to say, but one of them wrestles with their bindings and manages to spit out their cloth gag.

“No – no please we didn’t – ” He immediately starts begging, but as soon as his mouth is open, Kylo has stepped fully into the light and has slammed his foot down hard on the man’s cheek. The harsh crack of their jaw smashed against the flooring echoes in the absence of any other sound.

“You’re not allowed to interrupt her.” Kylo says quietly, so quietly, deadly.

He’s got his gun shoved against the man’s head in a few seconds flat, finger on the trigger. You smile, he’s so sweet to you.

“Kylo darling, not yet.” You remind him, knowing that this room would be a nightmare to clean. Too many surfaces, too much absorbent material.

“But he --!” A flare of anger flashes across his face, and you shake your head. You’re barely visible there, leaning against the wall, but he sees the movement anyway. He’s always got his eye trained on you.

“I’m not saying you can’t shoot them,” You smooth his prickly reaction over with sticky sweet words of assurance. “I’m just saying you can’t shoot them here.”

Two of the Knights of Ren – Slip and Six have come with Kylo. He could certainly handle the rats on his own if they were unconscious, but you had asked for them to be awake, which meant that they had struggled. The extra muscle was helpful, if not necessary. Helpful now, as the bodyguards dragged the rats through to the next part of the room.

You’d been leaning against a hidden door in the paneling of the wall, a secret only the people in that room know about. Six and Slip stand outside the door, giving you and Kylo privacy with the traitors. 

They were delivery boys, the two men. Somewhere in the late twenties, early thirties, you aren’t sure. Kylo would know, Kylo knows all the little details like that. He had just brought them onto the business not even a month ago.

“What a waste.” You sigh, walking over to your husband. You don’t look at them, at the rats, you only look at Kylo. “Tell me, did you know what you were going to do, was wrong?”

It takes them a second to realize you’re talking to them, but when they do, they immediately trip over their own tongues.

“Y-yes!” The one with a large bruise right on his face in the shape of Kylo’s boot drips blood onto the floor. Kylo had kicked in some teeth, he spits them out onto the tile.

“Did you know what we were going to do to you if we caught you?” You lean forward to kiss Kylo, his eyes half-lidded and dark. His lips are so full, so plush, the sweetest little hum purrs in the back of his throat.

“We won’t do it again, we swear Mrs. Ren, we swear, we won’t – ” He’s crying now, the one without the gag. You _tsk_ your tongue against the roof of your mouth, and leave Kylo’s side just for a moment to go to him.

“Shh, shh sweetheart.” You coo to calm them, a false sense of security. You don’t like toying with them, prefer to get it over with quickly – unlike Kylo, who is always more than eager to drag it out long and slow. He doesn’t like you seeing that though, so it’s best that the man just, “Answer me.”

“Yes.” He sobs out once, the weight of the truth heavy on his shoulders.

You almost want to repeat your earlier sentiment, but they know they’re fucked, they know.

Still, what a waste.

“Then you deserve what you get.” You sigh regretfully, caressing his chin lightly, the edges of your nails scraping gently across the stubbled flesh of his cheek. You step away and motioning to Kylo with an encouraging, “Honey?”

It happens quickly. You don’t count the rounds that go into each man’s chest, it doesn’t matter.

Blood, so much blood, splatters everywhere. The walls, up onto the low ceiling, the light tinged red as the single bulb swings softly from the impact. It sprays out of them, out of these men who would have ruined you, who would have ruined the entire business.

You know Kylo’s disappointed, he likes the brutality of killing. Nothing very brutal about a few clean shots, an altogether boring kill. But still, a kill is a kill, and he unloads bullets into their bodies just for the hell of it. Bullets are like water to Kylo – an infinite resource as easy to obtain as turning on the kitchen sink.

Blood steams hot and thick onto the floor, and for a moment, you and Kylo both simply stare at it. You watch it grow, watch it spread. Kylo walks over to them, turns them around. He inspects them, makes sure that they’re dead, not that there would be any real way for them to have survived that.

When he’s satisfied, he kicks the one man’s face in, again and again and again, until he's nearly unrecognizable. He does the same to the other. You know it’s both a safety precaution, and also a means to let out some steam.

Your thighs press together at the sound of the cartilage crunching underneath his boots, and you don’t want to wait anymore. You can think of another way that he can let out some steam, work out some tension.

“You did so well.” You say softly, making Kylo’s attention snap to you.

Your heart swells and you reach out to him, his hands almost instantly in yours. This close, you can see how covered in it he is, in the blood. It’s splattered beautifully onto his face, in artful arcs across his cheek that nearly mimic the scar that you love so dearly.

“I did?” His eyes are wide from the praise, wide and shining in the light. He’s breathing heavily, so heavily, from the adrenaline of the kill.

“So wonderfully Kylo.” You nod, leading him to the little table, a steel frame thing that’s the only piece of furniture in the space. You back yourself against it, and he follows willingly, so willingly. “Thank you honey, my darling, thank you.”

“Your dress.” Kylo whispers remorsefully.

“Hm?” You frown, confused. He holds up the skirt, and you can’t help but smile seeing the stains. The blood on his hands accidentally left large palm prints all over the fabric. “Oh, that’s alright. Why don’t you take it off of me?”

Kylo tugs the clothing away from your body with a restraint that has you grinning. He wants to tear it away from you, but then you’d have nothing to wear when you leave the Room, and he can’t have that. So, he pulls it over your head, away from you, bunches it up and rests it on the table for you to rest on, as he sighs, “Beautiful.”

“Thank you honey.” You card your fingers through his hair and wind a lock around your thumb, looking up at him through your lashes when you spread your legs and ask, “Want a taste?”

Kylo’s eyes go wide and he’s already lifting you up enough so you can sit on the table, tongue darting out to lick at his deep dark lips and he moans,

“ _Please_.” 

He lays you down gently and immediately wraps his arms around your thighs. Your legs spread even wider for him, and you realize how cold you are when the heat of his mouth licks through your folds. The steel table chills you but Kylo warms you right through, with how eagerly his tongue pushes into your pussy, how he drinks down the slick that your body makes, makes just for him.

“Mmmmm,” He moans, as if this is the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted, the only food for a starving man.

His mouth is so big, his hands knead at the flesh of your thighs, grabbing at you and holding you down like an anchor as your hips begin to rise rise rise from the pleasure that pools out from your stomach. He eats your pussy like he’s going to die if he doesn’t, savoring every lick, every suck, ever thrust of his tongue that he gives.

“Oh fuck, fuck Kylo that’s good.” Your hand tightens in his hair, your legs slinging themselves over his shoulders, your heel digging into the meat of his back, moaning and sighing, mouth dropped open as he grazes his teeth against your clit ever so carefully, “Keep going, touch me honey.”

Kylo slips three fingers in at the instruction. It’s a tight fit, but he does it, stuffs them in there. You take them, take them so well, and you whine and moan at the thought that soon you’ll have his cock. You want it, want him, want to feel how hot his come is when it spreads up through you. Your chest is heaving and coupled with the harsh thrusts of his blood-covered fingers, you’re right on the edge of coming.

He can tell, can tell because of the way your cunt is clamping down around him, and he rests his cheek on your thigh, smears blood all over it in a way that’s got you moaning loud enough that you’re certain the Knights outside can hear you. The thought only makes you wetter.

“Come, my tongue?” Kylo’s not a man of many words to begin with, but when he’s so wrapped up in the overwhelming all-encompassing feeling of you _,_ it’s hard for him to string together a full sentence.

“Harder baby, be rough with me.” You nod, and he manhandles you, grabs at you, moves you on the table so he can have better leverage to bury his face between your legs and suck hard on your folds, your clit, those three fingers up in your pussy searching for your gspot and finding it easily.

“Oh shit!” Your eyes fly open as you come down his throat, “Kylo, honey, fuck me now please, _please_.”

Your begging has him ripping the zipper off his pleated trousers and fishing his dick out, the thick cut head of his cock already nudging against your pussy as it flutters and clenches around nothing, wanting to be filled, needing to be filled up by him.

“Kylo – _oh_ yes, right there Kylo.” You moan loudly when he grips your hips hard and fucks into you. He punches the air right out of your lungs with it, with his slippery hands sliding all around your body. His mouth latches to your breasts, biting and sucking and kissing at them, at your sternum. He grunts as the sound of his cock pushing in and out of you is masked only by your breathy moans, “You feel so good, your big cock. Made for me, you were, made for me and my pussy.”

“I – baby I’m – ” His voice is hoarse, like he’s been yelling, even though he’s barely said anything at all. His throat’s gone tight, he’s got tears in his eyes, sheer love and devotion, dedicated to you, always to you. You calm him, soothe him, run your fingers against his scalp to yank tightly on his hair in the way that makes his cock drool inside you.

“Shh, you don’t have to say anything, don’t speak darling just take me, take what you want from me.” A rush of love of power of adrenaline crashes through you, and you come again, throbbing pulsing bliss that makes your eyes shut so tight. Your body writhes under him, shoulders shaking as he fucks you through this orgasm “You’ve done so well tonight – yesyesyes – take what you want!”

He gasps into your mouth, drooling all over your chin, sweat and blood swinging off the tips of his hair as he fucks you hard, as his cock spears through your body, desperate in a way that he’s only ever desperate for you. His face is pinched up and he bares his teeth, bites hard at your collarbones, stifles sobs of pleasure against your ribs.

“My handsome man, so strong, so capable. You protected us tonight, kept us safe, kept me safe. I love you so much.” Your body begins to go limp underneath him, and he takes advantage of your relaxation to push himself deeper deeper deeper. He likes you like this, when your hips release their tension and your pussy seemingly has more room for him.

“I love you, I love – oh I love you – _fuck_.” The words tumble out of his mouth so quickly that he slurs them, until finally he comes, his hips stilling abruptly.

You both close your eyes and breathe in time. You feel nothing but the warmth of the man draped on top of you, the table now absorbed your heat. You see nothing but the shapes and stars that swirl behind your eyelids, mind singing, pleased. You hear nothing but the steady drip of blood on the tile.

The peace is disturbed eventually, as it always is, by a gentle knocking on the door. Six and Slip are still outside, have been guarding the place the entire time. You’re grateful for them, and even in your hazy state of post-sex glow, you make a note to give them something extra special for Hanukkah this year.

“Home?” Kylo mumbles, he hears the knock too and knows that means it’s time to go.

“Home,” You agree. He helps you up and offers you the bloodied gown which makes your nose wrinkle playfully when you pull him in for a sweet kiss and hum out, “But first, let’s call the cleaners.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: If you feel like it, would you like to show mob!kylo some love with the prompt: "I'm not saying you can't shoot him. I'm just saying you can't shoot him here"


End file.
